untruthful
by hardyyun
Summary: what will happen if Toby and Aria were to sneak behind Spencer's back. And what will A have to say about that.
1. Chapter 1

Toby walked up to Spencer's house and knocked on the door running a list of things he would do to her when she answered the door opened and Aria stood in the opening and smiled hey she said. Toby replied hello.

Toby – where's spencer?

Aria – she went out to do some some last minute things.

Toby – When will she be back?

Aria – oh probably just a few minutes you can wait for her if you like.

Toby smiled and stepped into the house and plopped down on the couch, Aria walked to the kitchen and asked Toby if he wanted anything to drink, nah he replied.

Aria nodded and sat down beside him. He looked around at all the familiar surroundings, finally he turned and looked at Aria he examined her perfect lips and the most prettiest eyes and the dark hair surrounding her face, she was really gorgeous he thought to him self. He leaned in and swept a piece of her hair behind her ear. He got closer to her he felt the warmth off her skin on him he looked into her eyes and was about to kiss her when he heard a silent what are you doing. He pulled away just a little to look at her.

He replied I want to kiss you. Her eyes got big but she leaned in closer and placed her hand on his cheek he bent down and softly kissed her lips. Without breaking the kiss aria got on her knees and pushed Toby down, she was now on top of him kissing. Suddenly she pulled away and replied this is wrong, she got off of him and went upstairs to the bathroom so she could fix her lip gloss and ruffled hair.

She heard the front door open and knew that Spencer was home she walked down stairs and answered a hey. She saw Toby up behind Spencer with his arms around her. She smiled at Spencer and said "hey Spenc I think its getting kinda late I am just going to go home see ya at school" Spencer yelled a see ya before turning to kiss her boyfriend who she was now alone with.

Aria walked out to her car thinking about the previous minutes how could she kiss Toby how could she do that to Ezra and Spencer. She was ashamed off her self but yet she liked Toby's kiss it was gentle but it was also hot and made her want more. No no no she yelled to her thoughts I love Ezra not Toby or his kisses. She was now at her car so she got in started it up and drove home.

Spencer and Toby were now on the couch making out. Despite making out with Spencer he could not stop thinking about Aria and how she took control of the kiss and how she was on top of him on how well there body's fitted together he liked the way she ran her fingers in his hair Spencer never done that and her lips were as soft as they looked. Spencer stopped kissing him and said you should go my mom should be home soon, he smiled and said see you Spencer he gave her a quick kiss before standing up to leave still thinking about Aria.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria was sprawled on her bed thinking about Toby. Should she tell Spencer or should she just keep her mouth shut. It was just a kiss she was unsure of what it meant or why she could not stop thinking about it. Ugh was she stupid she had a man who loved her very much and Spencer was one of her best friends but she could still not stop thinking of that kiss, and how soft and smooth they felt against hers and how she loved the way the formed with hers. She sat I want to kiss him again, Ugh I must be crazy but I need those lips against mine again.

Toby was walking around outside thinking about Aria again or rather continue thinking of her he could not stop thinking about her ever since that kiss how could one guy feel like this after just one kiss he wanted more he needed more he wondered if she was thinking about it to. He shook himself from his thoughts and found him on Aria's porch well he thought might as well he walked up to the door and was about to knock when the door swung open. Aria stepped out wearing sunglasses looking like she was about to go some where she stopped when she saw him.

Toby just stood there stunned by her beauty why had he never noticed before. Hi Aria said watching him examine her, where you going some where he stumbled out the words. Oh no I was just um... well I was going to go see you. Oh he said as a smile started to spread across his face as he stepped closer she backed up until they were both in the room. She turned and shut the door when she turned back around she was pressed against the door and he was kissing her neck up along her jawline across her cheek and finally kissing her lips she locked her fingers in his hair she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He was surprised at how much he wanted her he nudged her lips with his tongue and was granted access he explored all of her mouth feeling a shock coil down to his manhood when he felt her tongue rub across his. She pulled away and laid her head on her shoulder and whispered that was amazing. He laughed that's cause your amazing she pulled her head off his shoulders and kissed him one more time before getting down he looked hott she wanted to rip his shirt off and rub her hands on his body.

He smiled your staring she looked up at his face and smiled I know. Now you have to go before my dad gets here but I really did enjoy myself, he nodded so did I.


	3. Chapter 3

Aria was walking back up stairs when her phone vibrated she pulled it out of her pants and opened the message it was from A, frick she said f course A would be all over it. She looked at the picture that popped up it was her and Toby kissing. The message read be carefull of what you do I am always watching you. Aria stormed upstairs and threw her phone at her bed. Why was I so stupid? Why was I so careless, even worse Toby can't know about this unless I tell him. This A sucks.

Toby was walking home thinking of the best time he just had when he saw Spencer doing her daily run she stopped in front of him and smiled. Hey Toby want to go to my house I have to take a shower first but after that we can hang. Toby nodded and said sure and they walked back to her house.

Hannah and Aria where hanging out. Aria just listened as Hannah blabbed about her boyfriend Caleb and how awesome of a kisser he is. Aria was just nodding pretending she was listening but was really trying to figure out what to do about A. She had to tell Spencer and Ezra. OK Aria I know you have not been listening to a word I have been saying so whats up? Aria looked up and said Hannah I kissed Toby.

Hannah – What how why would you do that.

Aria – I dont know it just kinda happened.

Hannah – Why would you do that you have Ezra you know you have to tell Spencer.

Aria – I know its just I Dont know how, and if I dont Tell her soon A will.

Hannah – What A knows? Ugh you really have to tell her first if you want her to forgive you.

Aria – I know buts its not just my decision its also Toby's.

Hannah – Call him right Now he needs to be with you when you tell her.

Aria – ok ok fine.

Hannah finally left and Aria Called Toby, Hey he said when he answered

Aria – We have to tell Spencer...

Toby – I know I just dont know how

Aria – Just meet me at her house and we will just tell her together.

Toby – If thats what you think is best I will meet you in 20.

Aria – ok See you there

Toby – by Aria.

Aria Put a Coat on and walked to Spencer's house to give her self some time to think when her phone rang she opened it and looked at the message,

Do what I say and she wont have to know -A

She sighed and kept walking she knew she had to tell Spencer But mybe it could wait, after all how bad could A be?


	4. Chapter 4

Aria walked up to Spencer's house and quickly spotted Toby she strolled over to him and said hey um I know I said to meet so we could tell her but maybe we don't have to right now.

Toby – Why?

Aria – Spencer has a enough going on without adding that we kissed

Toby – but what if she finds out? What then?

Aria – lets go to the barn to talk.

Toby – fine

when they got into the barn Toby shut the door.

Aria – Why can't we wait to tell her?

Toby – Cause it would be a lot worse if she found out later and did not tell her.

Aria – how would she find out?

Toby – your right... I guess we can wait a little longer.

Aria's phone went off again she dug around in her purse and opened it she read the message

Kiss him right now, things can't get worse right? - A

Aria sighed and walked closer to him, he just stood there waiting to see what she was going to do. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her and he gave leaning in and locking lips. She pulled away and he looked confused, why did you stop? I.. I want to kiss you and rip your shirt off but I know its wrong. Without saying a word he backed up and took his shirt off and picked her up she was running her hands through his hair as she wrapped her legs around his waist making them snug against each others body's. She ran her fingers down his back sending chills down his back. He shuddered she laughed and pulled away she got down and grabbed his hand leading him to the couch she pushed him down and got on top of him.

She kissed him again and pulled away a little so he could caress her throat kissing all the way down to her neck and started to suck and kiss wanting to leave a mark, surprisingly she let him she moaned and he pulled away. He wrapped a hand behind her head and pulled her down to his lips this time running his tongue across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and let his tongue run over hers she shivered and he moaned in her mouth, she pulled back and started kissing his neck. Her phone started to buzz so she pulled away and answered it, it was Hannah she hit the ignore button and turned back to face Toby he looked ruffled, and very hot with his shirt off.

I have to go where is your bathroom? Just right over there he replied she ran into the bathroom. She reapplied her lipstick and fixed her hair. She was about to walk out when she heard voices she stopped. She pressed her ears to the door and recognized the voice as Spemcer's she quietly turned the light off and opened the door a crack so she could see. She say Toby and Spencer kissing she did not like it, was she jealous? Maybe but she saw Toby lead her into his room and shut the door she ran out and left.

She walked outside when she got another text message it was from Hannah she ignored it again. She wished she had drove here but she walked home anyway when she got home Hannah called again this time she answered.

Aria – hey Han

Hannah – did you tell her?

Aria – no I think I might wait

Hannah – no listen its just going to get worse if you tell her later you need to tell her.

Aria – fine I will tomorrow I am tired I am going to lay down

Hannah – don't you dare hang up on m...

aria shut down her phone and walked into the bathroom looking at the fresh mark on her neck she sighed and changed into her sleep clothes thinking of how to pass the hickey off.


	5. Chapter 5

The sunlight woke her up. She blinked a few times to get used to the sudden light. She sat up and silently cursed herself for what she knew had to happen today. She got off her bed and rummaged through her closet settling on a black pair of pants and a red shirt she layered necklaces on and a few bracelets and a pair of earrings. She stepped toward her mirror and examined herself. She sighed then turned around to text Toby to come over to her house.

She set her phone down to go put lipstick on, when she stepped back in she checked her messages Toby had replied on my way. So she sat there and thought about what to do. Finally Toby showed up and knocked, she trudged downstairs and let him in quickly telling him to follow her she ran back upstairs. When he was in the room Aria shut the door to silence there voices, she turned around and saw Toby looking at her like she was the world. With all seriousness Aria began we have to tell Spencer and for real this time.

Toby – what happened to waiting?

Aria – I know I said we could wait but Hannah wont..

Toby – wait you told Hannah? He nearly yelled.

Aria – I had no choice she would have figured it out that I was lying.

Toby – can't we just wait? (gets up off bed) he kept getting closer, don't you like this? Kissing and touching each other?

Aria – more then I should, but we cant continue...

Toby suddenly captures her lips with his silence what ever she was about to say she tried to pull away but he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. She relaxed in his arms and kissed back, not caring that this was wrong in about 10 different ways. He pushed her up against a wall and she pressed into him, he felt her body on him, it was so close and she was so soft.

She gasped at the sudden pressure on the front of her pants. She pulled away and looked at his face he gave a kinda embarrassed smile and she shook her head and laughed. She was about to go back to kissing him when her phone went of. Aria gave a look at Toby that said she was sorry and went to look at her phone it was Spencer she picked it up and read the txt, be there in 5.

She looked up at Toby crap she muttered I forgot that Spencer was coming you have to leave now right now, he ran out and heard him thud down the steps. Then she stood on shock cause she heard the door being knocked on. Toby was already coming back upstairs. Aria I think Spencer is here. She tugged his hand and shoved him in to the closet. She had just shut the door when Spencer strolled in.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey she said, I let myself in so whats up.

Aria – oh the usual just hanging out waiting for you.

Spencer – You look like you just woke up, whats up with your hair?

Aria – um.. I .. forgot to brush my hair this morning, it sounded like a question.

Spencer – ok you go straighten up and I will get the books out.

Aria – ok, she walked slowly to the bathroom ran a brush through her hair and swung it into a pony tail. She also wiped of the lip gloss. How was she going to get Toby out of the house. Aria walked back into the room and the books had been spread out on her bed.

Hey Spencer can you go make a snack? Something that could help me concentrate. Spencer looked up at her and shrugged sure. Aria watched as Spencer left the room and waited till she heard the steps creak under neath Spencer's weight. She had to act fast she dashed to her closet door and held a finger up to her lips and mouthed follow me. Toby walked out and Aria was opening her window she had done this several time. Aria told Toby exactly what to do on how to get down, and with out being seen while being as quite as possible. She gave him a quick kiss and shooed him out the window. She closed it and was closing her closet dor when she heard Spencer walking up the stairs. She flopped onto the floor and pretended like she was examining the ceiling.

Spencer walked in with 2 bowls full of glop? Aria sat up and took her bowl and peered inside, uh Spencer? What is this mess? Spencer frowned and said brain food. Ugh gross she said with her mouth full she threw the stuff away and put the bowl and spoon on her desk lets get studying she said.

Toby shimmed down the tree just like Aria said to do and jumped down he ran around her house into the backyard and found the door that aria told him to hide in till she came and got him he twisted the door knob and the door creaked open. Toby felt the wall to hi s right feeling a switch he turned it on. He saw a couch, a TV, and a mini fridge. So this is where Aria goes to get away from family drama he thought he plopped down onto the couch and turned the TV on. He let his mind wonder about how bad he wanted to touch aria again, to kiss her neck. Suddenly a thought hit him.

Aria was bending down to pick up a book when Spencer jumped up and walked over to Aria. Surprised Aria stood up straight what she said. Spencer laughed and said I think Mr. Fitz got a little frisky she pulled Aria's shirt down over the rest of the mark, completely have forgotten about she just nodded and yeah I guess he did, and don't call him that call him Ezra, its to weird to call him Mr. Fitz.

Spencer sat down on the edge of the bed and said well I better get home, ok Aria nodded helping her gather the books and put them into the bag she had brought. Spencer was almost out the door when she hollered back at Aria, be more careful. Aria sighed and rested her hands on the door before opening it and following Spencer out. She stood at the main door waiting a few minutes for her to leave to go get Toby. She circled around to the door and opened it.

Toby looked up and smiled. Aria nodded back, we have to tell her. Toby shook his head make up your mind girl. Aria walked over to him and sat beside him leaning her head on his shoulder letting his hand wrap around her waist as she tucked her feet under her. She looked toward Toby and puled his head down and laid a soft kiss on his mouth. Aria was still kissing him when the door opened she froze when she heard her Name hey Aria I figured you would be here I just.. the voice stopped at what she was seeing. Aria looked up at the voice and said let me explain.


	7. Chapter 7

Explain what, the voice yelled? Aria stood up Hannah shut up for one second and let me try. Hannah huffed and said you promised you would tell her 2 days ago.

Aria-I will I just need time to figure out how to.

Hannah – or do you just want more time to get it on with Toby?

Toby – Hannah this really has nothing to do with you

Hannah – Shut up Toby this is also your fault, I thought you actually loved Spencer and you know I bet she thinks so to, its time for you to get your a** out of Aria's house

Aria – Hannah easy there I am not the only one to kiss one of Spencer's guys.

Hannah – AT least she was not dating him.

Toby – I think I am going to go.

Aria – No you can stay Hannah just needs to cool it.

Hannah – cool it yeah ok you think I am freaking out wait until Spencer finds out what you 2 have been up to.

Spencer – what have they been up to. Every one jumped with all the yelling no one heard the door open. Hannah- Aria you want to explain, or maybe brave Toby would. Aria got up and said Spencer I Am so sorry but... Spencer cut her off I know I saw you shove him in the closet when I got to your house from that I figured out everything that I should know. Aria and Toby's mouth's hung open I am so sorry they both said.

Spencer nodded and said Hannah can you go I need to talk to them alone, Hannah nodded and turned to leave. Spencer hugged the both of them and said please do not do that again or Aria I will kick your a** and Toby we will be through, Clear she said they nodded Toby got up and walked out the door. Aria stood and sighed she knew this was not the end of Toby and her, things just got started.

Aria was still in her little crashing area thinking about the huge blow up when the door opened and Toby walked in. She quickly got up happy to see him she flung her self on him kissing him hungrily. Aria pulled away enough to ask how did you get away his reply just pretended I got home. You know if she finds out that we are still doing this then she will kick my.. no he said she wont I think your very tough and can hold your own. Aria smiled and kissed him. They fell asleep on the couch and Aria woke up and knew Toby had already left. She went up to her room to fix herself up and put a clean pair of clothes on, brushed her hair and drove to Spencer house.

She knocked on her Spencer door waiting for her to open it she was forming a apology in her head for the big blow up every one had. When the door finally open she looked toward Spencer and smiled was about to apologize when she felt a sharp pain in her left cheek. It felt like being hit with a rock Spencer had hit her Aria recovered from the shock just as Spencer was about to hit her again she dodged it. What the crap she yelled, why did you hit me? Spencer shoved her phone in Aria's face it was her and Toby kissing, from lats night and what did you know it was from A. Aria was caught of guard again when Spencer hit her in the stomach. Aria swung her arm out curled her fist and met contact with Spencer forehead. Spencer pulled at Aria's hair and pulled hard. Aria swung her fist several times making contact every now and then. Aria was shoved on to the concrete steps as Spencer got on top of her and banged Aria;s head into the ground Aria rolled over and was now on top of Spencer punching her continuously in the the face. They heard shouting and Aria was pulled off and Spencer was drug inside the door slammed closed as Toby drove Aria to his house. Toby cleaned up a cut on Aria's face and she knew she would have bruises in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

oby kissed Aria softly on her lips not wanting to injure her farther. Toby drove her back to her car and followed her home making sure she was fine. Aria walked up her house steps and unlocked the door she let Toby in. He followed her up the stairs and she said going to take a shower. Toby nodded. Aria stepped inside the shower and cranked up all the hot water and let it run down her back relaxing her.

Toby was on her bed waiting for her impatiently wondering how long she was going to be. Toby walked to the bathroom thinking he could join her but the door was locked he sighed and went back to Aria's bed. Aria heard the door being turned she panicked but the door stopped she laughed as she realized she had locked the door.

Aria wondered what would have happened if she had left it unlock. She turned off the shower knobs and wrapped a towel around her and one on her head. She stepped into her room and saw Toby laying on her bed she walked over to her closet and threw on some clothes before he noticed, and pounced on him. He jumped startled he must have dozed off.

He looked up at a banged up Aria. I'm sorry he said quietly, I did not want this to happen. Aria nodded and said I know but I got a few good hits in to. Spencer was brought to the couch and felt hands place a cold towel over her face. Hannah asked if she was ok she moaned. Spencer got up and went to her bathroom, looked in the mirror. She groaned her eye was darkened it would be worse by morning. She had a cut on her lip, her head ached and her cheek was bruised.

Her hands also hurt. Her knuckles were red she hated herself to do that to Aria, but quickly erased that thought when she realized Toby was there and not with her. She got mad again she hoped she had inflicted more damage on Aria the she had on her. The thought of Aria all bloody and bear up made her smile. She truly despised Aria right now.

Spencer walked back down stairs and asked Hannah if she had seen the fight, she just nodded it was really a fight to the death. Spencer laughed at this she would have been the loser. I dont know Hannah shook her from what I saw she was beating the living crap outa you, you really need to be more careful. Spencer got mad about this and stormed upstairs in to her room making sure to slam her door hard so Hannah would know not to mess with her.

Aria was snuggled up next to Spencer, everything that had happened blurred through her mind, would Spencer ever forgive her? And if she did not forgive her would Spencer go crazy on her again. What about Toby and Ezra? She had messed every thing up. She sighed and closed her eyes. Toby tightened his grip on her waist and they both fell asleep.

Spencer was on her bed grumbling about Toby and Aria to Hannah, when her phone went off she picked it up to see who was calling her it was Toby. Spencer was about to hit ignore when Hannah told her to answer it.

Spencer – No there is no way I am going to answer him

Hannah – I understand that, but should you at least let him explain.

Spencer – what is there to explain? I know everything that I need to know

Hannah – fine he was already sent to voice mail.

Spencer got up and started to pace, why would he do this to me? I was so sure he loved me. I don't know how I could be so stupid and careless that I did not notice. It was probably going on for a while. Hannah stood up and held Spencer still look at me she said, Aria must have had a reason to do this to you, I mean we have been through so much together. Spencer shook her head I don't care she said she done me wrong, she lied to me. Hannah sighed and said I can't change your mind can I? Nope she said.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is a lot longer then the others, and plz start to comment more I don't know if you guys like my story or not.**

Aria woke up when the sun beamed down on her skin. She opened her eyes and felt Toby's strong arms around her Aria rolled over so she could face him. Toby was still fast asleep. She reached up with her hand and brushed his cheek pulling herself closer to him. Aria kissed him on the cheek.

Toby stirred and opened his eyes Aria smiled at him stroked his cheek and laid a soft kiss on him. Toby smiled at her pulled her closer to him. Good morning stranger he whispered in her ears. She planted another gentle kiss on his lips, pulling herself to his body she wrapped her arms around his neck and rolled them over to where she was on top of him.

They still had there lips locked together when Aria broke it and ran a line of kisses down his cheek and onto his neck. Aria then started to kiss and suck on Toby's neck making him groan. She brought her lips up to his ear and whispered in them, do you still love her? He was startled at her question at first and pulled her head up so he could look into her eyes.

Toby did not answer at first he started thinking back to Spencer, had he ever truly loved her? No he finally answered. Aria looked relieved at this answer and leaned down and almost laid another sweet passionate kiss on him but he pushed her up a little to face her again.

Aria grumbled and gave him a curious look. Do you love Ezra? She looked stunned and rolled off of him. She laid on her side and started to sob, she had completely forgotten about Ezra. Toby hated himself he never meant to make her cry, he rolled on to his side and brought his head up. He whispered to her "sorry Aria" and bent down to kiss her neck and whispered again I don't like it when you cry.

He brought his lips down her neck and moved her shirt aside a little so he could kiss more of her shoulder. Aria sighed and let him wrap a arm across her waist. Toby pulled her over and rolled her gently. When they were facing each other he pulled her face to his and brushed his lips across hers and moved closer to her.

Toby crushed his lips to hers and was surprised when she brushed her tongue against his lips. He nudged hers back and allowed entrance. He loved the way she would brush her tongue up against his, and he moved his tongue around hers fighting for a rhythm.

She once again pulled herself on top of him. He laughed and moaned into her mouth. Aria always took control, it was another think he liked about her. He moved his hands over her hips and up under her shirt pulling her shirt over her shoulders and around her neck, not wanting to break the kiss they let it hang there.

Toby let his hands explore the new naked skin. Rubbing up her back and found the clip to her bra. He unhooked it and let it slide down. Aria broke the kiss and tossed away the two layers of clothes. Toby laid there and let his eyes drift over her body and breasts.

She smiled at his absorbed eyes. She moved down a little and started to yank his shirt off. Toby leaned up and let Aria brush across his face trying to get his shirt off. Toby reached out and brushed one not sure if she would let him or not.

She leaned back down and kissed him again, he loved the feel of her body on his, he had never been this intimate with Spencer. Aria's mind was buzzing she wanted to strip him down and let him take her fast, but she was unsure and wanted to go slow for him.

Aria's thoughts were broken when she was swiftly moved and Toby was on top now. She giggled as he kissed her throat and down to her neck. He sucked lightly and laid more kisses on her shoulder he kept going down and landed a kiss on her breast. He sucked the nipple in to his mouth and swept his tongue across it. Toby gently bit it and pulled it. He pulled away and found Aria's lips again he kissed her so quickly and sweetly, Aria's breath was taken away.

Aria just laid there at first and let him explore her reveled skin. She brought her hands up and pushed up on Toby. Toby let up some. Aria's eyes was all over his body. He was really good looking he had a nice body. She was brushing her fingers across his abs and over and around to his back, she liked the way he feeled over her. No she whispered. Toby stopped and looked at her, why? Aria laughed she shook her head and said your question! My answer is no.

Toby thought for a moment then it clicked he looked at her in disbelief Aria he began, she held up her finger no don't ruin this moment by worrying. Aria took a deep breath and pulled him down to her mouth and whispered passionately "i want you Toby" she felt him shudder and sigh. Toby leaned down and kissed her deeply, this kiss was not like the others it was slow and loving and wanting and she kissed back the same way.

Toby pulled them up and wrapped his arms around Aria. He put them in a sitting position and broke the kiss. Aria groaned she hated it when he did that. He looked her in the eyes and wrapped his arms around her in a hug and pulled her onto his lap. He rocked them back and forth, whispering to her sweet thoughts. She laughed and looked up at him he rubbed up and down her arms and she shivered he grabbed the blanket and put it around them both. She let her hands circle around his back looping her hands together.

Aria rested her face up against his chest. He held her even closer, the heat radiating from her body made him sigh. She looked up at him and smiled kissed him and went back to his chest. Toby rubbed her back realizing she was not wearing a shirt. Toby tilted Aria's head up kissed her on the nose and quietly said "i should go before your parents get up" He looked down at her eyes and she nodded. He picked her up out of his lap and laid her back on the bed.

His eyes looked around the room locating his shirt. He tugged it on and climbed back onto the bed. He gave Aria one more smooch before leaving. He started to walk out her door when he felt arms wrap around him he turned and looked at Aria's sad face, stay she said. Toby grinned and kissed her again she pulled him back into the room and closed the door with her foot.

Aria ran her fingers through his hair. Toby bent down and pulled her up around his hips. Aria latched her legs around him and continued the heated kiss. He slammed her against the wall and she let a groan sleep out. She started to grab at his shirt again running her hands over his body once again. He pulled his lips from hers only long enough to throw his shirt off. He went back to kissing her and placed his hands under her butt and carried her to the bed.

He placed her on the bed. Toby ran his fingers down to her jeans and unbuttoned them looking up to see if Aria was ok with this she was laying back and watching him, he raised an eye brow and she nodded unsure. He undid the rest and pulled them down. He lifted one of her legs and raised it to her lips. He began to make little wet kisses down to her thigh and back up again.

Toby ran a finger over the line of her panties and felt her tense up so he stopped and pulled away. He brought his lips back up to her mouth and nipped at her lips. Aria sat up and pushed Toby over on to the bed. She started to move her hips up and down the front of his jeans. She laughed when he moaned and she felt him rise underneath her. Aria rocked her hips faster and pushed farther down on him, he started to moan. Aria slide down from on top of him and undid his pants, and pulled them down. She ran her fingers over him and pulled the last layer of clothing off.

Toby shivered at the new freeness she rubbed her fingers over his manhood and was about to go down when he twisted them over he quickly pulled her underwear of and kissed her lips with urgency she pushed her lips up to him and moaned when she felt him. He plunged into her and began to push in and out at a steady pattern.

She moaned in his mouth and rocked her hips with him. He slide in and out loving the new sensation of being in her. Aria kept getting louder and louder. He laughed and went slow in and out making her moan begging him to let her go. He felt her tense up and he rocked harder in and out giving her what she wanted. He heard her ragged breathing after she had gone. He then released his and rolled over out of breath she laughed, she had never been so turned on. Aria snuggled up next to him and laid her head on his chest, closed her eyes and was asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry guys . . . . I know I have not written in a while but I'm going to start writing again so . . . . . hope you enjoy it.**

Toby was the first one to wake up today, he looked around a little dazed not knowing where he was for a moment. He looked down at where Aria was lying next to him . . . completely naked. Toby's mind started racing when the memory from last night came running back to him.

Toby got out of bed and looked at the clock. It was 3 in the morning no one would be up. He silently slipped out of Aria's door and headed straight to the bathroom. He turned the hot water full on and just stood under the water. He had his eyes closed so when he felt hands stroking up his chest he nearly jumped out of his bones. Aria was standing in front of him smiling.

He laughed and kissed her good morning. Aria moved under the shower head to wet her hair and then reached for the bottle of shampoo. Soaping up her hair then rinsing she turned to look at Toby who was admiring her. Aria handed him a scrubby thing and turned around so he could wash her back. He started at her shoulders and worked his way down to the mid back. He bent down and nuzzled her neck making her giggle. He dropped the scrubby thing and grasped Aria's waist and twisted her around.

He tilted her head up so he could kiss her. He wanted this kiss to be a little longer then the others so he entered her mouth with his tongue first touching his with hers and then running his tongue over the roof of her mouth. He ran his hand down her back to rest at the middle of her back. He pushed her closer and pushed harder on her lips. Releasing his hand from her back he began to run down her arms finding her hands he grasped them in a hand holding position. He intertwined both of their hands all the while never breaking their kiss. She moved even closer to him and allowed her own tongue to explore his mouth. First she crossed over his tongue making him shiver and then pulling back her tongue she tugged at his lips with her teeth gently but still making him moan.

They finally broke away for air but remained holding hands. Aria rested her head on Toby's firm body and just stood there under the water until it became freezing. Toby got out first and grabbed a towel. He shut off the water and wrapped the towel around his waist. He snatched up another towel and held it out so Aria could step out and be wrapped in it. Aria walked to the door and peaked out side to make sure the coast was clear when she was satisfied she pushed Toby out first hurrying them to her room. Aria turned and shut and locked the door before drying her self off. Dropping the towel into the hamper she hopped back into the bed soon followed by Toby.

After Toby laid down on the bed Aria rolled on top of him. Toby sighed and allowed his hands to trace over her back. He flipped them to where he was now the one on top. He kissed her shoulder making his way up her neck stopping every inch to suck and made his way up to her lips. Aria moaned the entire time. Toby had an idea and whispered it into Aria's ear to see if she would agree she laughed and replied "Why not?"

Aria flipped over and was on her hands and knees so Toby could enter doggy style. Toby got up behind her and entered her. Aria moaned and began to move with the movements. Toby was rubbing his hands over her butt and was pounding into her harder and faster every second. Aria was panting and begging him to go harder. Toby started to do the exact opposite slowing down and going softer before pulling out. Aria moaned out why did you stop?. Toby pushed Aria over and went down on her. Aria was shocked by this sudden change of pace but was enjoying every second of it. Panting and groaning even louder then before she tightened and then shivered and let loose.

To her surprise Toby did not stop instead he plunged 2 fingers inside her and was still suckling her core. Aria was trying to contain her soft screams but Toby was speeding up and was not slowing down any time soon. She cried again and tightened as she had yet again cummed. Toby pulled his fingers out only to replace it with his D**K he began to pump in and out making Aria crumple and give way again. He finally pulled out and laid down beside her. Aria was still panting and shaking from the very exciting intercourse. When she finally caught her breath she rolled over and asked Toby .. Why?

Toby's answer was simple "It's to make up for the 8 hours that you will be in school" Aria laughed and in answer "When I come home it's your turn". Toby laughed as he watched Aria get dressed for school. She kissed the still naked Toby and told him to be gone before 8 o' Clock and that she will meet him at his house when school end.

_**Plz guys if your just going to comment about my spelling or punctuation just don't.**_


End file.
